Hokkaido
Satoshi Umeki ''( 埋め木 サトシ'', Umeki Satoshi), ''better known as '''Hokkaido', is a fanmade Hetalia character. His name used to be Ezochi before Japan re-named him. Appearance Satoshi '''is a short boy who appears rather weak and feminine. He has black hair which he wears open. Only a bit of his hair is pinned up with a hair-clip at the side of his head. His longer hair reaches his shoulders while the shorter hair's barely at the height of the male's ears. '''Hokkaido has bangs and wears, as mentioned before, a hair-clip that is shaped like the flower on his flag. Japan gave this hair-clip to him - which is now treasured by him - as a present. The boy's eyes are dark brown and look similiar to Japan's. Satoshi's '''eyebrows are rather thick and point down, making him appear strict and angry. He has a slight blush on his cheeks, but is pale beside that. His clothing choice is obviously traditional and eastern themed. It looks more Chinese than Japanese, actually. It's a blue uniform, that the male himself describes as comfortable and flexible. Personality And Interests '''Hokkaido '''is a polite boy who is an talented hunter and fisher. He is close to nature and speaks somewhat oddly. The male admires all types of flowers and his favorite animals are brown bears. He also finds western women attractive. Although '''Satoshi does seem like a shy yet sweet boy, he has some aggressive aspects in his personality. For example, he enjoys teasing his family members (especially China) and acts quite immature towards Japan '''since he has no idea how to express himself while his older brother is around. Also, he is hoping to be respected and looked up to. He earns to be a role-model for younger nations, but fails miserably due to his own childishness. '''Hokkaido tends to overreact to most situations and seems slightly dense and naive. Looking aside from his flaws, he is a quick learner and a patient student with a big heart. The brown-eyed is good with his hands and enjoys spending his freetime sparring, taking baths in the local hot springs and doing snow sports. He is described as innocent, pure and cute by most people. He finds most things that people would rather describe as weird and gross, adorable and charming. The male is interested in bears as well, which became a somehow unhealthy obsession - especially because he has a pet bear, too. Not many people find Satoshi intimidating, although he may become so when truly annoyed or mad. That doesn't happen too often though. Mostly it's just him being stubborn and pouty. Japan describes him as a tsundere, which he denies in an ironic tsundere matter. Relationships Japan Main Article: Hokkaido used to have a huge hatred for his brother. Both were in a war against each other and couldn't share an opinion about literally anything. Once Hokkaido, who used to be called Ezochi during that period, lost the war against his brother, he became one with him. Japan named him Hokkaido afterwards. The boy couldn't bring himself to like his older brother for quite a while after joining him. Over the years he started to overcome his intense hate and decided to spend more time with Japan, who he adores to call 'Onii-sama' by now, to make up for the time he showed his brother the cold shoulder. After a while they actually did get close; Hokkaido was even trying to copy his brother's actions and personality, causing a lot of confusion. He also started attempts to make Japan jealous, craving for his attention. Although Hokkaido wouldn't be able to admit it, he sees his brother as the dearest and most important person to him. Russia Main Article: Hokkaido tried befriending Russia quite a few times - but ended unsuccessful. He labelled the man as somewhat strange and a bit creepy. At first he didn't notice Russia's bipolar personality, what made him admire the male a lot. The purple-eyed seemed to be respected and seen as a strong nation, so he seemed like a perfect role-model for the boy. The male tried spending time with Russia to make his brother jealous. After all he ended up returning to Japan. Mostly because of the obsessive Belarus (who he found oddly charming in a strange way). In the end they did become something like friends. Canada Main Article: Hokkaido thought of Canada as America '''and aimed to be his friend because of that. Later he found out about them being different persons, which made things awkward for him. Yet both started to become friends. Mostly because '''Satoshi's interest on Canada's stuffed bear. China Main Article: Hokkaido likes China a lot and adores his cooking. He doesn't eat too much though, avoiding to gain as much weight as America. Beside the cuisine, Hokkaido admires China's character. He finds it relaxing to talk to China '''and gets upset whenever he has no time for him. Naturally, he doesn't show his sadness and gets all pouty instead. At times he pretends to be busy as well but regrets his act afterwards. At times he's calling '''China 'grandpa' just to annoy him. America Main Article: Hokkaido used to dislike America in the past and called him childish names. Now he is trying to become friends with him but can't help thinking him a fool. Also, he seems to dislike fast food a lot and questions the whole 'hero' thing - though he seemed to get excited by that as a child, too. South Korea Main Article: Hokkaido '''and '''South Korea are close friends and brothers. While Korea wants him to be called the older brother, Hokkaido claims to be older. It seems that both are around the same age, though. Whenever both are together, weird stuff happens. Hokkaido would like to be called older brother by him, while South Korea wants the same. Taiwan Main Article: Hokkaido thinks of her as a pretty girl who worries way too much. Still. he does like her worrying about him, which she doesn't do all that much. Both seem to care for Japan a lot and get jealous whenever their brother spends time with either one but without them. She often points out the boy's mistakes which makes him dislike her a bit. Vietnam Main Article: Hokkaido seems to like her a lot. He follows her around, hoping she'd be free for some training. Apparently he doesn't care much about her being a female and treats her just as he would treat a fellow male friend. He seems to relate to her a lot, since she seems more manly than feminine - the opposite of his own little problem. Trivia * Used to be called Ezochi * Was named Hokkaido''' '''in 1869 * The Hamanasu is it's national flower * The Ezomatsu is it's national tree * The Sea Bream is it's national fish * The Red-Crowned Craine is it's national bird * The 1972 Winter Olympics were held in Hokkaido